


So, We Finally Meet

by Music_Is_My_Muse



Series: Friendfiction [1]
Category: Original Fiction - Fandom, friendfiction - Fandom
Genre: Friendfiction, Gen, read if you please, there's smut in later installments, this is about me and a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Is_My_Muse/pseuds/Music_Is_My_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never thought we'd get to meet. Now, it's finally happening, and it's everything I've imagined and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, We Finally Meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candy-Coated-Fury](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Candy-Coated-Fury).



 It’s been a long day. I’m home alone on a Saturday afternoon yet again. Well, not completely alone. I do have my cat with me, like always. He doesn’t act like he loves me very much, though. I’m watching some random crime show I found playing on TV, but right as it comes back from commercial, there’s a knock on my door. That’s strange; I’m not expecting anyone. Maybe it’s one of my niece’s friends coming to see if she’s here since I babysit sometimes. “She’s not here!” I yell. “She’s at her mom’s house!” There’s a moment of silence, and then another set of soft knocks. This stupid kid just isn’t getting it.

I mute the TV and haul myself up from my couch to head for the door. I’m really not in the mood to deal with some stupid kid, but I really don’t want her bothering me. I click the locks on the door open and let the door swing wide. It’s late enough that the sun is blazing into my eyes, and for a brief moment, I see the silhouette of someone. It’s not the shadow of a child, though, as I would have expected, but one of an older teen or adult. My eyes take another moment to adjust, and then I gasp.

“Jake?” My best friend who lives several states over is standing in front of me. I thought I’d never get to see him, not in real life, at least. We’ve been friends for a few years and we’ve talked on the phone some, but this? Him showing up at my house, totally unexpected? It’s… it’s more than I could have ever hoped for.

Jake, meanwhile, just smiles at me. His face is round, but not fat, and he has a little facial hair on his chin. His skin is tanned from the Southwestern sun, yet his dark eyes and hair stand starkly against it. He’s several inches taller than me, and it’s enough to be a little intimidating. “Jake, I… is it really you?”

A hand is brushed through his hair. “Uh, yeah, it is. I thought I’d surprise you. Is it alright if I come in?”

I hurriedly nod my head and open the screen door to let him in, then close both doors once he’s inside. “I’m really sorry about the mess. I didn’t think I would have any visitors.” There’s discarded shoes and socks on the floor, some of my niece’s toys, and there are cups on the coffee tables. I know if he goes much further into the living room, he’ll be able to see the dirty dishes in the sink. A tight knot forms in my chest. God, he must think I’m a pig.

“It’s fine, it doesn’t bother me at all. What you do in your own house is whatever you do.”

I let out a breath of sweet relief and feel the grip around my heart ease. “Oh, okay then. Do you want something to eat or drink? I thought I saw a strange car in the driveway, so you must have driven all the way here.”

Jake shakes his head. “What I’d really like is to hug you.” He’s asking me permission. He knows I have trouble with people touching me. I have for the past couple years, since I was sexually assaulted. I don’t even hesitate before nodding, holding my arms out, and stepping forward to hug him. His arms wrap tightly around me and my head lays on his chest. I can hear his heart beating, his breath moving in and out of his lungs. His heart is pounding away, like a jackhammer breaking stone.

We stay like that for a long time. I nuzzle his chest and breathe him in, trying to burn the scent into my mind—motor oil and graphite. My head fits perfectly under his chin, and I can feel him settle his head atop mine. His lips press against the top of my head and I wonder what he thinks of me. He’s seen lots of pictures of my face, but not many of my body, and I have no idea what I smell like. I just hope that my strawberry shampoo is still detectable in my hair, and I showered yesterday, so I know that I don’t smell disgusting.

We finally pull away from each other, and I still can’t believe this is happening. This wonderful man who I love and respect is actually standing right here, right in front of me. It’s hard to process and a few tears well in my blue eyes, behind my glasses. I hurriedly wipe them away, and he quickly asks me why I’m crying, if he hurt me or did something wrong. “No,” I reply quickly, forcing a smile. “I’m just really happy, Jake. I… I didn’t think I’d ever actually get to meet one of my internet friends, let alone you.”

“Well I’m here now.” He takes my hand and pulls me over to the couch before sitting down and tugging me down beside him. He pulls me against his broad chest and kisses my head again. It feels nice. It’s the only affection I’ve gotten from anyone other than family in over a year. He takes the remote from the arm of the couch and hits the unmute button, then just sits with me in silence for a good half an hour or so.

Once the episode of the show is over, he shifts and moves to get up. I let him, and he asks where the restroom is. I direct him to it before asking, “can I have the keys? I’ll go get your stuff from the car and we can find a place for it while you stay here. You… you are gonna stay. Right…?”

He chuckles and hugs me again, then puts the keys in my hand. “I’ll stay for as long as you’ll have me.”

That brings a wide smile to my face and I hurry outside to the car, bringing his bag back inside for him. I keep it on my shoulder and guide him upstairs to my bedroom. It’s the first door on the left, and easy to find. “You’ll have to share my room with me, I think. My niece’s room only has a toddler bed, and even though mom’s gone with her boyfriend on a trip for the next week or so, I think she’ll know if we mess with the stuff in her room.”

“I can sleep on the couch,” he counters.

I just look at him for a moment and let him see how absurd I think that statement is. “If anyone is sleeping on the couch, it’s me. You’re my guest, after all. But I think we can both handle sleeping in my bed, since it’s a full. If not, you can have the bed and I’ll sleep on the floor or couch.”

“We can share.”

I smirk. That’s what I thought.

Then I push open the door to my bedroom. My walls are painted midnight blue, and all of my furniture is white. I have two book cases on one wall, a desk on another, and my bed and bedside tables on the third. My closet door is on the other wall. There’s a pile of clean clothes in the middle of the room, while dirty clothes are in a corner, and the rest of my room is, simply put, a mess. The bed is unmade, and the desk, bedside tables, and tops of the bookcases are in total disarray. “Again, sorry for the mess.” I set his bag in a clean space next to my bookcases before turning back to him. It takes a moment for me to gain my courage. “So, what drove you to come all the way out here?”

“Well,” Jake sighs, shoving his hands in his pockets and shifting to lean against my doorframe. Brunette locks fall into his eyes and he brushes them out of the way. “We’re pretty close, and I’ve been making some good money. I knew a visit would mean a lot to you. To know I’m actually here for you, that I’m a real person and not just ‘some super advanced AI that’s tricking you.’”

Those are my own words from long ago, and they bring a shy little smile to my face. “I wish you would have talked to me and I could’ve made some better plans, gotten you something to eat that I know you’ll like. But I guess that if we need something, we can run to the store.”

He nods and I step back, giving him space to examine my room. God I hope he doesn’t think it’s childish. He seems not to mind at all, though. He turns around after a moment, takes off his jacket, and smiles. “Let’s go talk and watch some TV. Some quality time will be good.”

****

We spend the evening together, talking and having dinner. Jake chats with me while I work on cleaning up the living room and kitchen, trying to make it nicer for him. I also tell him to go ahead and help himself to the food in the pantry, that my home is his home for as long as he’s within it. He’s been better to me than just about any person in my life. He deserves to be treated well, to be happy, content and satisfied. It’s all I could ever ask for him.

 

****

I rouse to find myself in my dark bedroom. I’m covered in sweat, and it’s not because I’m covered in my heat preserving blanket. There’s a warm body next to me, letting out soft breaths every few seconds. I think it’s my mother for a second, but she’s louder and bigger than this figure. Then it clicks. Jake. The afternoon comes back to me, and I’m nearly in tears again as I reach to put a hand on his shoulder. I stop before I touch him. He needs his rest and I don’t dare wake him.

He must have felt me turn and shift, though, because a soft, confused mumble comes from his mouth and he turns over to face me. The soft light of my digital clock reflects off of his eyes, telling me that they’re open, even if only lazily so.

“Lauren?” He asks me as he rubs his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

I shift my weight all onto my right hip so that we’re facing each other. “Nothing’s wrong. Just got a little warm, that’s all.” Then I add, in a softer tone, “I’m sorry if I woke you.”

His hand raises. Fingers graze my cheek. Then his arm settles around my waist instead to pull me close. “It’s okay. You didn’t mean to.” He hugs me tight and nuzzles my hair. “Is this alright?”

I simply nod my agreement and press closer, letting him hold me tight. “Don’t let me go, okay?”

He chuckles and plants a gentle kiss on my forehead. “Okay.”

“Promise me.” I ask a little firmer. I need to be sure.

“Promise.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I'm super sorry for my leave of absence! Please, have this and the next to installments (my only planned ones, for now) to help tide you over!


End file.
